


Antara Bae Joohyun dan Irene

by Imorz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flash Fic, Novel, Romantic Fluff, Writers, compose song together
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Yang mana saja, kedua nama itu membikin harinya terasa penuh keberuntungan. Untuk #4LuckyPrompt dan Flash Fic Festival.





	Antara Bae Joohyun dan Irene

**Author's Note:**

> Red Velvet sepenuhnya kepunyaan SM Entertainment. Winner sepenuhnya kepunyaan YG Entertainment. Song Mino dan Irene milik Tuhan YME. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.
> 
> [ prompt; penulis, aula sekolah, alat musik, cinta diam-diam ]

 

Tumpukan buku yang berjejer vertikal di atas meja adalah hasil karya tangannya. Lelaki itu bernama Song Minho, yang giat menggulir pupilnya ke kiri dan kanan, membaca tiap kata yang tertera di buku novel yang ia pinjam. Tampangnya bak pemalak di belakang sekolah, yang senangnya meminta uang para siswa culun. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya adalah sosok misterius yang ternyata tekun membaca di perpustakaan sekolah.

Joohyun meneguk ludahnya. Pipinya merah tertutupi tebal buku. Sesekali kacamata diperbaiki agar jelas melihat ia yang duduk diam di sana.

Joohyun diam-diam menyukai Minho. Diam-diam melirik, diam-diam memuja dalam ketikan tulisan. Padahal, tumpukan tiga-empat buat novel yang Minho bawa menggunakan referensi ia sendiri sebagai tokoh pria utama. Betapa Joohyun memujanya dalam setiap cerita yang ia suguhkan.

Bersembunyi dibalik nama Irene, nama pena yang suatu pejaka ia temukan dalam artikel salah satu tabloid Ibunya, kini telah berhasil merilis lima buah buku novel. Idenya tercurah begitu deras ketika memikirkan Song Minho. Cintanya begitu besar, satu buku tak cukup untuk meluangkan seluruhnya.

Dalam buku-bukunya, Minho diceritakan sebagai Mino. Kadang menjadi ilmuwan, kadang menjadi musisi, kadang menjadi koki. Semuanya tetap menjadi pujangga. Ia menciptakan Mino dari Song Minho dan mengembangkannya lewat imajinasi.

Lelaki itu raib membawa novel-novel. Dipinjam seluruhnya. Joohyun bangga bukan main.

Bel berbunyi, waktunya kelas musik. Waktunya Mino versi pemusik. Kelas musik menggunakan ruang aula, kebetulan besok ada perayaan tahunan jadi seluruh alat musik dipersiapkan di sana.

“Sekarang, kalian harus mencari rekan untuk tugas berkelompok. Satu harus menulis lirik, satu harus membuat melodi. Untuk hasilnya, kalian menyanyi bersama-sama.”

Dan Joohyun pikir tidak ada yang ingin berpasangan dengannya (siapa yang ingin berpasangan dengan wanita maniak buku dan puisi?), namun di sinilah ia duduk. Berhadapan dengan Song Minho yang memegangi gitar, jarinya siap memetik senar. Ia melempar senyum.

“Aku tidak pandai membuat kata-kata puitis, jadi tolong kau ambil bagian lirik, ya?”

Dengan senang hati, memang itulah keahlian Joohyun.

Ia hanya membutuhkan satu kertas. Bait-bait lirik tercantum, empat hingga enam kata. Minho membacanya dengan takjub.

“Kau mengingatkanku dengan penulis Irene. Wah, dia juga hebat mengolah kata. Tidak kusangka ternyata kau berbakat, Joohyun!”

Keberuntungan menimpa Joohyun berulang kali hari ini. Minho bernyanyi dipadu alunan gitar. Ia bersenandung, Joohyun turut bersenandung. Lagunya berubah epik ketika ditambah melodi. Petikan gitar yang mengiring membuat lagu yang mereka olah semakin hidup. Suara mereka bersenyawa, menggema di aula, membuat murid lain menaruh atensi pada mereka.

“Tadi itu bagus sekali. Lagu kita, Joohyun.”

Joohyun balas tersenyum. “Ya.”

“Kau tahu? Kau sedikit mengingatkanku dengan penulis favoritku, Irene.”

“Oh, ya? Kebetulan aku sangat mengenalnya.”

“Benarkah?! Bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengannya?”

Joohyun memasang ekspresi murung. “Aku tidak yakin.”

“Ayolah....”

Ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan keberuntungan lainnya. Entah akan berbuah mujur atau sebaliknya, alangkah baiknya dicoba dulu sebelum berkecil hati.

“Baiklah!”

Joohyun harap, Minho tidak menyesali keinginannya.

“Hei, Joohyun.” Wajah Minho hanya berjarak sekilan darinya. “Kau ini cantik ternyata.” Jarinya usil melepaskan kacamata lawan. Ada hening dan pupilnya membesar.

“Minho?”

“Joohyun, lupakan Irene. Maukah kau menemaniku pergi hari Sabtu nanti?”

 


End file.
